


No kind , No mercy，No heaven

by tinlinly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Obikin Week, Sith Obi-Wan, obikin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinlinly/pseuds/tinlinly
Summary: 达斯·维达死亡后，以20岁的安纳金·天行者的外表重生到50年前——那时候尚在共和国，真正的安纳金天行者才刚三岁，正是要跟随母亲从奴隶星球被贩卖出去的时候。因此达斯·维达——安纳金·天行者，准备买下“自己”和母亲，准备逃离即将可能发生的一切......





	1. Chapter 1

1

齐格里亚的文化也许属于非常鼎盛的那种，那华美的建筑，那精致的艺术，还有那奢华的审美，可是他们选择了奴隶制，并以此为傲，从此自绝于银河高级文明，广受批评，如此自作自受真是讽刺。

更讽刺的是，被所谓高级文明强烈抨击的奴隶制度，在这里生生不息，不断为这个星球提供更加奢华迷醉的生活和各种残忍手段的温床。

这就是所谓银河共和国可笑的真相。

“我可以毁灭掉这里。”年轻人心里头有一把声音这么说着，年轻人静静坐在那里，兜帽遮住了他的面目，长袍隐去了他的身影，他蜷缩在阴暗的角落，不言不语，和这个吵杂的交易场所格格不入，好在齐格里亚从来不缺奇怪的人，奇怪的事。

“我要毁灭掉这里，把这些从事奴隶贩卖的人统统杀死，用最残忍的方法。”

“但是这么做我又能得到什么？愤怒？仇恨？还是自由？”

那把声音终于安静下来了，年轻人抬起了头，金红的眼眸在黑暗中骇人无比，让他苍白的脸庞更添上危险的魅力。

狼型的齐格里亚人带着奴隶找到了年轻人，气呼呼的样子毛发都耸立起来。

“客人，你躲在这里是做什么？奴隶带来了，你该结账了！？”

年轻人把沉甸甸的金沙摔在奴隶商人的头上，砸得商人龇牙咧嘴的。

“端正你的态度，我可是你的客人。”年轻人轻蔑的说，语气里的愤怒和金红的眼睛终于是让趾高气昂的商人有了一丝畏惧，“他们的芯片密码器和解码语呢？”

商人强忍着愤怒将东西交给了年轻人，那袋金沙是真货，这种重量的金沙肯定买起一对母子奴隶绰绰有余了，何况那个小孩还不到三岁。加上前期款项，这趟生意简直赚翻了，受点气完全可以理解。

年轻人走到抱着自己儿子的女奴隶面前。

施密·天行者已经当了二十五年的奴隶了，这不是她第一次被贩卖了，她知道对于新主人该用什么样的态度——谦卑，温顺，在确定态度之前不要直视任何人的目光。

“主人！”施密·天行者如是叫道，她低着头，没能捕捉到自己的新主人的动静，倒是她怀里的孩子哭了起来。施密赶紧安抚他，奇怪的很，往常安抚一下就会听话的儿子——三岁的安纳金·天行者这次怎么都停不下来。

“主人，主人对不起！”

“没关系，我们走吧。”

施密松了一口气，一边安抚孩子，一边跟着新主人离开了拍卖场。停机地点远离拍卖场，甚至不在城市码头，而在荒芜的沙地之中，瓦砾之中隐藏着他们的飞船。

新主人的飞船并不豪华，但是很新颖，很高级，施密擅长机械修理，看来新主人也是，施密开始有点放松了，连孩子怎么安抚都无法安抚下来都无法阻止她乐观地想，这个主人是一个喜欢机修的人，也许他就是因此看上我的，我对他大有作用，我和安尼能在这里得到很好的待遇。施密这么想着，就笑了出来，笑着继续安抚着安纳金。

新主人摇下了飞船升降板，让施密上去，声音很沧桑，甚至带着几分悲伤，可是非常礼貌，施密不会深究，她大胆前行。

意外就发生在那一刻，爆能枪忽然射来，新主人二话不说扑到了施密，施密一时间脱手了安纳金，安纳金被摔到地上，明显吓呆了，竟然一时间没哭出来。

然后，施密不敢相信，一股力量就那样把离她不到一米远的儿子吸走了。

一个骑着飞行摩托的蒙面人抱着被吓呆的安纳金走了。

“安尼！？”施密大叫道，撕心裂肺的声音在荒漠里回荡。

2

施密的新主人是一个好人。施密坚定地认为。

莫名被抢走孩子的施密惊魂未定，呼喊着就要追着飞行摩托而去，是新主人拦着她。

“密码器在我手上，我能通过芯片定位他！”

新主人一直在安抚施密，他似乎也对这个突发事件很是惊讶，可是他似乎更加重视施密的安危，所以他选择了留下。

新主人看着年纪很轻，可能还没到二十岁，苍白的脸庞却是异常俊美，只是那双本应迷人的眼眸折射出来的，是和他年纪完全不相符的沧桑，疲惫乃至于疯狂。

“求求你救救安尼！他是我的命！没有他我不知道怎么活下去！”施密哭喊着说，情不自禁就拉住了新主人的衣裳，往常她是绝对不敢有此举动的。

“你冷静一点，我刚才说了，我能找到他。我向你保证，我一定会救他的，相信我，好吗？”新主人声音里还带着颤抖，明显他也还是惊吓刚过，可他话语里不可疏忽的压迫力使得施密有一点恐惧，她开始冷静下来了。

“主人，请你一定要救救安尼！”

“我说过，我一定会的。现在，我们要做的，是先离开这里，我得先安置了你才能去追踪他们，不然我不放心。”

施密虽然焦急，但她最终还是默许了这个决定，一个奴隶不应该否定主人，否则可能会有极端可怕的后果，施密很清楚。

他们上了飞船，新主人让施密先洗个澡，换上新衣服，新主人则去了开船。当施密打扮一新出来，飞船已经到了茫茫宇宙，新主人将飞船调制成自动驾驶。然后就领了施密去医疗室，他说要给施密摘除奴隶芯片。

“我要解放你，并且带你去一个自由星球上定居。我给你挑选了一些邻居，我觉得你会喜欢的。”新主人如是说，语气里满是不可否认的命令与一种挥之不去的悲伤，却又仿佛是一种救赎。

施密捂着嘴巴就哭出来。她无法相信这样的奇迹，这样的好事居然发生在自己身上。

“那么安尼。。。。。。你也打算解放他吗？”

“是的。”施密捕捉到了年轻人口吻中的一点不确认，这让她有点慌张：“他就是你的生命，为了你，我会把他带回你身边的。”

起码后一句，他是真心的。

施密就怀着忐忑的心情，接受了手术。

飞船在一个叫菲利顿的星球降落了，这个星球地处外环，没有一条航道经过这里，因此人迹罕至，久未开发，非常原始，却因此成了很多流浪者和堪堪拥有宇宙飞行能力的底层定居之所，近百年来，已经成了规模不小的城镇。可惜就是没有任何航道经过，经济文化也就只能处在比较底层的状态，不过也因此，普遍比较安宁，反正外环从来不缺各种各样的逃犯，也就见怪不怪了。

年轻人给施密准备了一间屋子，不大，但是对于一个单亲妈妈和她的孩子来说绰绰有余，更别提年轻人给她准备的满满一地库的废弃飞船，施密光是看着就想到她能用这些做多少生意，还有那些香料。

“你，你为什么要对我这么好！？”

年轻人没有回答，他只是带施密认识她的邻居，那两家邻居都是从一个叫塔图因的外环星球，被年轻人接来的。一个是拉各斯家，克里格带着他五岁大的儿子欧文，另一个是一家三口有一个女儿的拉尔斯家。施密有点惘然看着年轻人。

“我相信你会很快适应这里生活的。”年轻人说：“你就留在这里，我会把你孩子救过来的。所以你一定要留在这里，安全的，答应我！”

3

进入宇宙，年轻人搜索到了奴隶芯片的位置。

他居然没杀他。年轻人想。他还是保持着绝地武士的尊严，不杀手无寸铁无法反击的对手？哪怕他知道，那个孩子将来会为祸整个宇宙，将整个银河系拖入恐惧的深渊？

可笑的，可悲的，可恨的，绝地信条！

年轻人能清晰听见自己心中叫嚣“杀了他”的声音。

年轻人不得不用力握住控制台的边缘，他金红的眼睛越发瞪大，仿佛在燃烧一般。

我还是想杀了他，事到如今，我还是想着要杀了他。。。。。。明明被打败的，是我。我依然如此自大傲慢，自以为是。。。。。。这就是为什么即使给我从来的机会，我依然是个西斯吗？原力，这是你给我的惩罚？

年轻人深呼吸数次，再次睁开眼睛时候，他的眼睛中金红色的部分已经不那么重了。再次确认屏幕的方位，根据航路显示，那里似乎只有一个废弃卫星。

本来他是该考虑下对方的目的，这样能让他更明确对付方法。可是每当他一思考涉及对方，他发现自己无法克制自己滑向深渊，滑向黑暗的思想，因此他决定，不作思考了。

飞船开了屏蔽模式降落在重力系统都废弃的区域。

他带上从黑市等待了三个月还是用抢才抢来的旧光剑——现在当然已经被他修成一把专属于他的光剑。这可是他半年来最耗费时间的准备工作，毕竟他要钱只需要找对航路打劫那些抢劫犯就好，更别提买飞船改造飞船等等不值一提的小事。

好了扯远了，他该去找人了，因为显示器上的信息变得不稳定了，他怀疑是不是对方要给安纳金摘除奴隶芯片。

他不想追究对方的目的，总之眼下他再不追去，可能就要毁掉他和施密的承诺，无论如何都不要这样，只有这个结果他无法接受，绝对不能。

对于任何潜入者来说，排气管道都是最佳搭档，还有垃圾通道。

我带上了光剑，而我却在避免战斗。

他不自觉嘲讽起自己，自从他在科洛桑底层的小巷里醒来，他的冥想就开始不可抑制变成自我嘲讽与抑制心中黑暗的自问自答。半年来，这样的情况没有好转，甚至可以说更加不受控制了。

他摇摇头，将思绪清零，无论如何，留下的炸弹和机器人还是可以引开对方注意力的。

无论那个对方是不是他所认为的那个人。

反正，他要带走安纳金·天行者，他只想知道这件事情，并做成这件事情而已。

事情本应以他带上安纳金飘然离开为结局的，毕竟他还是自认为准备充分。他想，我太天真了么？

安纳金在他怀里哭喊不停，甚至可以说哭到声嘶力竭。原因他终于想明白了，因为他现在是个西斯，因为安纳金·天行者对原力无比恐怖的亲近力。

绿色的光剑指向他的喉咙，金发绿眼的敌人眼眸里没有一丝留恋，他看着安纳金回到敌人的怀里，温顺非常地倚靠在那人怀中。

他觉得这个场景讽刺无比，可惜他笑不出来。

安纳金，你要不要这么没用啊！

他想道，颓然低下头，看着绿色的光剑刺眼的光茫，扔出了自己那把新造一个月的光剑。

“你想做什么？达斯·维达？你又在筹谋什么诡计？”

“我他妈就想带他——带‘我自己’走！？是我该问你想要做什么才对吧！？他是安纳金·天行者，他是我自己！”达斯·维达，安纳金·天行者，甚至吼叫出来了，这说法奇怪极了，但是事实如此：“他，‘我’该回到母亲身边！或者，你是要除掉他，趁着现在，除掉‘我’，欧比旺·肯诺比！”

4

很难说得准，他的投降对欧比旺·肯诺比有多少说服力。

可是安纳金·天行者并不想战斗，或者说，今天不想，当然，明天很大可能也不想。

从他发现自己穿越了开始，安纳金所想所做的，就只有一件事情，让自己远离科洛桑的破事！他幻想过让帕德梅也远离科洛桑，只是他发现自己连面对帕德梅，别说帕德梅，连再次踏足纳布的勇气都没有。

他是一个罪人，他以宇宙最凶恶的刽子手身份死去，他身上的罪孽百死不得救赎。

是帕德梅拯救了他，是帕德梅和他孩子拯救了他，也是欧比旺让他的孩子来拯救了他。

我远没有自以为的强大，安纳金天行者是一个软弱无能胆怯的怂蛋，起码达斯维达这点没说错。

呆在囚房里，脖子上的原力锁让他更能专注自我内部的原力波动。

总之，他能做的都做了，上交武器，坦白目的，交代地址，最后龇牙咧嘴带上原力锁环，还一动不动呆在囚房里，任凭欧比旺摆弄他的飞船。

欧比旺会信他吗？

换你你会相信帝国二十年来最恐怖的西斯尊主说要拯救一个单亲家庭的话吗？

哦，原力，他又自问自答起来了。

他低下头捂着脸，无法压抑的情绪甚至引来了原力环的电流。痛楚让他清醒了，他看着囚室的四壁，竟然笑了出来。

欧比旺从监视器里注意着他的一举一动。

他知道，他应该移开眼睛的，可是他做不到。

因为那张脸，因为那副身体，因为那把声音.....他那么日思夜想的存在，他那么怀念的存在，终于站在他面前，目的是为了让他承认那可恶的事实——安纳金天行者就是达斯维达。

原力，这是不是太残酷了？欧比旺低头，被小安纳金盯着，天蓝的眼睛咕噜噜看着他，刚开始懂事的孩子居然伸手摸摸他的头。

欧比旺情不自禁抚摸起小安纳金的头。

他并没能搞懂为何他死后会穿越到这个神奇的时间点，以尚在年轻肉体，存在在这个过去的历史中，让他对过去仿佛伸手可触，却又永恒是一个陌生人与局外者。

是为了他吗？欧比旺亲了小安纳金的头一下，满含着爱意与宠溺地看着三岁的小安纳金。是为了让我给他一个全新的生命轨迹吗？不然我实在不知道，我为何还要存在于此......

欧比旺·肯诺比是满怀着希望与信仰主动赴死的，他清楚他死亡的后果，他甚至知道他死亡会被原力引导向何处——不是这里——是更加安详宁静之所，是死亡都无法企及的原力的最初。但他却来到这个不属于他的时空，以年轻的姿态，他迷茫了，他花了整整半年在科洛桑的底层思考原力的含义。

我本该懂得，接受原力赐予的一切命运，然而我不够坚定，我忍不住迷惑起来。为何要重来一次，是要我去拯救，还是要我去推翻，还是，还是只是要我残忍的再经历一次？

欧比旺不知怎么言说他在人群中看到施密抱着安纳金蜷缩在拥挤的囚笼时，心中产生的念头。

带他走。我可以，我应该，我......必需！

如果安纳金在三岁就开始接受训练，如果安纳金在最适合的时候进入了绝地圣殿，如果......是不是他就不会堕落？是不是他就会永远是欧比旺梦中的那个存在？是不是一切都会变得不一样？

欧比旺犹豫，陷入了更深的迷茫，商人领走施密母子的时候，他偷偷接触了小安纳金一下。安纳金的原力是那么宁静、广袤，跟他梦中的回忆一模一样。

可是原力啊，为何.......

原力，回来的不止他一个。欧比旺知道自己不应该质疑原力，但他还是没忍住。

为什么偏偏是他！？为什么，偏偏是，达斯·维达！？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回到过去的维达-安纳金，遇到他想不到的人，对方也完全想不到会遇到他，谁都不想遇到谁

5  
欧比旺掉落到这个世界已经有很长一段时间，大概有三个标准年。

 

然而，已经习惯了在塔图因隐居的老绝地武士，却在这个时空久思不得原力的真谛。

 

他自以为已经到达能跟原力融为一体的地步，原来一切都是自以为是吗？欧比旺自怨自艾地想，所以为了惩罚我，原力要我再次重来！？

 

过去的，失去的，曾经拥有的——他以为他放手了的种种，要他再经历一次！？

 

欧比旺无法接受这个安排，他未曾感觉离原力如此之远，明明就在自己身边的东西，却在这一瞬间变得如此陌生，如此冷酷，如此让他恐惧和不解。

 

无论身体如何年轻，无论手脚还是机能都回到多么合适的状态，他心境上何尝不还是那个在塔图因上久历风霜，恍如一把燃尽的灰烬苟然残存的老巫师？

 

整整一年，欧比旺都无法走出自己的心结，他从未接受过如此残酷而强大的心理障碍，即使是奎刚离去，即使是绝地灭门，即使是他的徒弟叛变，即使是他必须一人隐居在残酷的塔图因星球上......不一样的。欧比旺在数次精神恍惚中悟到了自己现在的困境和他经历过的痛苦的不一样，他再也没有可以寄托余生期盼的东西了，无论是依靠他的徒弟，可以让他看着成长的新希望，甚至连生存在这里的理由都没有——他根本不是这个时空的人。所以他如此彷徨，如此无助，如此无可依靠......

 

最后他还是活下来了，并且开始有所行动。

 

因为一阵原力的波动让他从梦中惊醒——他熟悉这股强大的力量，他熟悉这种强大的原力波动，他不能更加熟悉......欧比旺再一次确定了时间。

 

是安纳金，这个时空的安纳金，他在一年前诞生，他的原力越来越强大了......

 

欧比旺不知道自己还能做什么，他甚至无意干涉这个时空，或者说，他不知道他该不该干涉这个时空。可是安纳金对原力的影响让他觉得他应该干点什么，或者起码该去看一眼...他想去看一眼，看一眼那个孩子，哪怕他能做的只是远远的看一眼。

 

无论该不该改变这个时空的故事，起码让他再看一眼.....看一眼谁呢？

 

欧比旺颓然在地，双眼看着高悬的星空，心中一阵怅然，他记挂的，念念不忘的......是否只是一个过去的幻影？他这样自欺欺人了二十年，还要继续期满下去吗？可是不这样，他还能做什么呢？一个连愿望都没有的人，活着又有什么意思？

 

我该死去的......二十年来，他再一次这样想。

 

就这样，欧比旺反复挣扎了一年，他观察着星空上偶尔传来的原力波动，心情总在激动想要冲去寻找跟否定寻找意义之间来回。欧比旺一边复健，一边在这个原始星球想尽办法找到星际飞行的办法，他总是忍不住想，如此强烈的波动，为何绝地没能提早发现，如果安纳金在一出生就被找到，那么事情是不是就不会是最后那个结局！？这个想法越来越强烈，哪怕心中总有一把声音在催促，不，改变时空进程的事情是违背天理循环的！？愣是这样，欧比旺还是成功召唤来一批走私犯，他将这个星球有用的治疗药草卖给了他们，从而赢得了前往其他星球的权利。

 

来到这个时空将近两年，欧比旺终于到了齐格威尔，他毫不犹豫就奔向了奴隶贩卖区，然后在那里他毫不费力就找到了他的目标。

 

当懵懂无知的婴儿安纳金伸出手握住他粗糙的手指的时候，欧比旺毫无形象地哭了出来。直到施密慌张地抱走安纳金，用异样眼光看着他，直到侍卫队前来用武器将他驱赶，用电击棒将他打晕扔到了城外。

 

欧比旺及时醒来没有再次差点成为奴隶。

 

欧比旺还不知道原力要做什么，欧比旺却是知道自己想做什么。

 

在这个时空里他一无所有，他仅剩的，就是想要再看一眼的希望——让他再看一眼安纳金，他伤痕累累的心灵，就剩这么一点盼望而已。

 

6  
欧比旺虽然坚持要留在安纳金母子身边，可是他还是无法决定是否应该随意决定改变这个时空的故事。就这样一直拖到了欧比旺推测赫特人要来买走安纳金母子的时间。

 

欧比旺想到最后还是咬咬牙，跑去想办法挣了点钱，赫特人还会将这对可怜的母子输给塔图因的奸商瓦图，如果欧比旺有钱坑了瓦图和他打赌，他就能用最少的利润得到这对母子。

 

只是万没想到，欧比旺见到了最不可能的人。

 

光是从背影，欧比旺就知道这是谁。

 

要把安纳金从这个人身边带走，成了欧比旺心中唯一的想法。他并不意外这个人会追来，他唯一意外的大概就是这个人居然坦荡就投降了——如果他没有抢走安纳金在先的话，欧比旺也许会对他冷笑一下。

 

所以，为什么偏偏是他！？达斯·维达！？

 

曾经隐瞒的一切过去如今仿佛都要涌到他的面前，欧比旺却意外的冷静。

 

眼前的年轻人依然是记忆中的高大健壮，依然是记忆中的俊俏容颜，眼神却是那让欧比旺心寒的金红色。

 

“你以为我会信你？”困了维达七日，欧比旺终于问出口。

 

“你可以自己去调查，老东西。”维达戴着原力抑制环，整日都在囚房里冥想，即使欧比旺进来了，他还是维持着冥想的姿势，只是眼睛睁开看着欧比旺，他尽力不去做任何动作，声音仿佛还在压抑什么。

 

在压抑什么呢？是一跃而起杀死欧比旺的冲动吗？

 

“你是如何来到这里的？”

 

“估计跟你一样。”

 

“呵呵，看来，卢克成功杀死了你，拯救了宇宙。”

 

一提到卢克，维达的双眼就瞪大了，鼻翼也不自然地扩张了一下，他狠狠瞪了欧比旺一眼，张嘴似乎要说什么，却最后不知为何整个人都低下头来，抖动的肩膀无言说着什么。

 

“那个孩子是你的儿子。”欧比旺轻轻地说出了真相：“至于蕾雅·奥加纳，她是你的女儿。帕德梅为你生下了一对双胞胎，因为你对她的施暴，她以为你死了，最终心碎而死。”

 

“这就是你投靠黑暗面为自己带来的后果。”

 

维达又瞪了欧比旺一眼，欧比旺看得出来无尽的怒火在这个人眼底里燃烧，然后抑制环响声大作，一阵电流把维达电击得趴在地上。

 

“所以别想骗我，维达，说出你的阴谋诡计吧！你不可能得到这个银河系！”

 

“我真的，真的只是不想让我母亲去世！”维达几乎是吼出来的，他每一个音节都调动了他的情绪，导致原力的波动，轻易就达到了抑制环的限度，不停释放出电流将他再次击倒。

 

欧比旺伸手入袖，他曾经无比怀念这个容貌，他曾经花上无数日夜想让自己忘记这个青年的存在。可是当这个人狼狈落魄跌倒在欧比旺面前的时候，欧比旺发现自己心底还是有一丝怜惜的，只有一丝，随即又被多年来的风霜与淡漠给压过，只剩下漠然。

 

对于这个自己选择了堕落，手段残暴的侩子手，欧比旺没给出他天生残暴的结论，已经是欧比旺对自己的残忍了。要是选择相信他天性残暴，是不是欧比旺自己就能好过些？

 

欧比旺转身要离开了。

 

“坐标，我船上的坐标！你自己去看看！她等着，她跟那群人都等着，等着‘我’回去！”

 

“他不会是‘你’！”

 

“如果他是绝地的话，就还是！”

 

欧比旺匆忙关上了门，欧比旺自己也不知道为什么要如此匆忙关上门。

 

我在害怕着什么？欧比旺自问，无答。

 

最后，欧比旺还是去调查那个坐标了。

 

7

 

欧比旺开始觉得这也是维达的阴谋。

 

他将安纳金交给施密的时候，施密几乎是抢过安纳金，然后飞速就退到了拉各斯老爷的身后，而拉各斯老爷和他的邻居们，都拿着爆能枪瞪着欧比旺。

 

“我，我是.......”

 

“你在奴隶市场就一直围在安尼左右！”

 

结果还是被认出来么？欧比旺心惊。

 

“请你离开！马上！若是你继续出现在我们三家的爆能枪范围，或者被我们见到你出现在安尼的身边！后果自负！”

 

欧比旺没什么好说了，只好戴上兜帽，转身离开。

 

“等等！你把我和安尼的主人怎么了！？”

 

欧比旺愕然，一时都不知如何回答。

 

“我的主人，他是个好人！是他给了我自由，给了我一切！还给了我这么好的两个邻居！”

 

回到废旧卫星上的时候，欧比旺没有自己想象的戒备，而维达的处境也远比他想象的来得轻松，毕竟一回来他就发现维达在囚房里睡得特别安稳，仿佛好几天都没睡好一样。

 

欧比旺没有吵醒维达，他只是悄悄靠近，伸手，伸向安纳金的头。

 

最后却停在了半路。

 

因为他感觉到，那股黑暗的原力。

 

达斯·维达还是达斯·维达，如同他做过的各种罪恶，从来都没有变过。

 

欧比旺以为自己已经不会失望了，他以为自己所能体会的最大的失望已经在二十年前穆斯塔法上，在科洛桑看着最后的录像时，已经体会完了......

 

好在他的失望没有维持太久，维达醒来了，然后一下子跳了起来，大概是想闪避欧比旺的攻击，结果自己撞上了墙，结果想动用原力，又被电了。

 

欧比旺终于是笑出声了。

 

维达只是恨恨看了眼欧比旺，没说话，坐了起来。

 

“我送了他回去了。”欧比旺说。

 

维达的眼神终于出现了愤怒和怨恨之外的神情——不可置信之余，有那么一点，被信任的快乐？

 

“你还把欧文贝露都带出来？你可能不记得了，但是是他们养大的卢克......”

 

“我下令让白兵烧死了他们。”维达说，内容太过直白，让欧比旺没能觉察这声音之中竟然有一丝悔意，当然，欧比旺或许也故意忽略了。

 

欧比旺愕然，继而是一潭死水一样的心情涌上心头，欧比旺笑了出来。

 

“你说，你有什么资格让卢克不想杀你。是你们一手把卢克逼上了反抗军，你知道么，欧文和贝露一直将卢克视为亲生。”

 

“但他是我的亲生儿子！”

 

“让你把他带在身边，也带向使你面目全非的黑暗面吗！？还是像你一样，去做皇帝的走狗？！”

 

“我会保护他！”

 

“一个跪在皇帝跟前，为了皇帝屠杀幼徒的走狗，说在皇帝眼皮底下保护一个孩子？你信吗？”

 

维达再无言语，只是低下头，欧比旺看见维达抖动的肩膀，还有那深嵌入肉的握住肩膀的手指在咯咯作响。

 

“你杀了卢克最后的亲人。”

 

“我会杀了皇帝。”维达说，抬起头，一脸泪痕，金红双眼直视欧比旺，说：“我要杀了帕尔帕庭！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇本意是开车，真的，是开车！！


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我就是控制不了我要黑化老王的麒麟臂......

8  
维达用了整整七天的挣扎反抗表明他要么就是要欧比旺杀死自己要么就是死活要杀了帕尔帕庭。  
欧比旺的冷嘲热讽完全没有作用，看着维达被电的青紫的脖子，欧比旺只想着这间随便凑合出来的囚室还能困住他多久。  
原力抑止环从来都不是阻止安纳金天行者行动的东西，对维达肯定更是。  
连被烤焦削人棍后的无麻手术我都撑过来了，这些小小电击算什么？！维达想。  
是这样吗？每一次痛得要晕过去的时候，再次做梦梦到自己失去四肢又是谁？  
思维里有那么一把声音还在回荡。  
维达摇摇头，不，现在不是你出来的时候，现在不是处理你的时候，我现在想做的只有一件事，那就是杀了帕尔帕庭。  
欧比旺并没有干涉这个宇宙的坚定意思，但是他隐居二十年的耐心却仿佛被前生耗尽了。他打开门，阻止了维达又一次无用的挣扎。  
“把你的计划讲出来，如果你没有计划的话。你觉得我会信你要用命换取一个正声名鹊起的议员的性命？而那个议员还是你以后的师傅？！”  
维达张张嘴，最后却没说出什么，直到欧比旺第二次再来的时候，维达将他的计划说出来了。维达调查过帕尔帕廷，在帝国机密库里，最初只是想要翻阅属于帕德梅的影像，将他们收集起来。帕尔帕廷自然对自己的故事也保密得很，可是他说过允许维达查询属于帕梅的东西，因此查到了帕尔帕廷的事情他最后还是没在意了。或者说，他在意了，不过他只想用来考验维达，而最终维达熬过了每个考验，那些知道的资料也没有派上用场。  
“他现在才刚刚成为议员，他有太多事情要做，例如跟商业联盟的人搭上关系。用西斯的身份！他在黑市买过一架外表破旧的飞船，里边有着各种措施，他会在那里换装，甚至接待一些商业联盟被他所蛊惑的人，那些人都是有把柄的！”  
“那辆飞船在现在这个时代难以追终。除非有了未来才有的，电子讯号追踪技术。。。。。。只需要找到这辆飞船一次，我们就能追踪到他！”  
欧比旺的行动最终证实了这个说法。  
欧比旺告知维达成功追踪到飞船的时候，维达笑了出来。  
一晃眼，欧比旺的心情从喜到悲再到平静。  
“你的计划依然由我审核由我操作。”  
“当然。接下来要做的就是看清他最近的行程，我估计和商业联盟。。。。。。”  
“是金融体系那边。”  
“啊？”  
“看来你未来的师父的确值得你投靠，从克隆兵到机械兵到金融体系，到处都是他的势力。”欧比旺的声音特别冷静，看着维达的眼神也特别冷漠，维达却感觉到了冷嘲热讽。  
“我原本觉得我应该消灭你。因为你是一个定时炸弹，我知道你一定会再去危害别人。我之所以答应要去调查帕尔帕廷也不是因为我相信你或者觉得帕尔帕廷该死。。。。。。单纯只是我想要看看，你到底堕落到什么程度，我真的认为你是要借住这个假象害死我，逃离这里，即使你从来没做到过这种谎话。不过谁知道，你在黑暗面这么多年了。不过现在好了，你的表情告诉我，你都没有摸透这个西斯的底，哪怕你在他身边做了二十年走狗。维达，你的二十年到底做了什么？”  
维达低下了头，轻轻传来的是咬牙切齿的声音。  
“总之，我要杀了他。”  
否则，我还能为了什么活在这个时空？只是不想死吗？  
9  
欧比旺是真的只想看维达到底有罪到什么地步的。  
绝地武士不杀无反抗力之人。  
欧比旺不想再重伤他一次然后又制造出一个更加凶恶的西斯。纵其犯罪，再行处决似乎也不正当，但是欧比旺知道，除非自己看到他又做出了什么罪恶的事情，只有再次亲眼目睹才能让他燃其杀他的决心。  
多日来，欧比旺反复提醒自己，这个还是那个屠杀绝地圣殿，连幼徒都不放过的恶人，也是那个屠戮塔肯村的罪人。。。。。。然而不知道为什么，欧比旺发现自己心中居然有一把声音在反驳。  
“塔肯人是不开化只懂武力的野蛮人！他们杀害过多少塔图因的无辜百姓，只为了他们所谓的祭奠！你不能用这件事情苛责安纳金！如果当年你及时了解这个事情，给他指导的话，就不会有后边的事情。。。。。。”  
他在塔图因上曾经怨恨过安纳金，甚至将他视为一开始就是危险而不该被触碰的。可是他又无法抑制地怀念起安纳金，直到最后他多少以为自己放开，偶尔也会有一点罪过觉得有如果的话，安纳金就不会最后是这个结局。。。。。。但是从来没有，为安纳金反驳的声音从来没有这么强烈过。  
他不应该淡忘维达的罪恶，不能因为现在他处在一个过去的时空，不能因为他看到过安纳金小时候的样子动容，更不能因为维达又成了当年那般只想保护母亲的存在而谅解他的罪行！欧比旺没这个资格，更不应该这么做！如果现在有人能阻止维达，依然只有欧比旺了。  
所以欧比旺需要再一次看到维达的罪恶来提醒自己。  
毕竟心灵是一个心如死灰的老人了，对太多事情放手太久，会让他淡忘了最初的伤害，而只想到现在的苟且。  
然而，帕尔帕廷野心之大和计划之深邃，终是让欧比旺觉得寒意四溢了，这个男人早在他暴露之前已经掌握这个银河系的大部分势力。。。而他还处心积虑等待这么多年，为的就是名正言顺，顺理成章，合法合据地成为独裁者。。。这让欧比旺震撼，同时也让欧比旺灰烬一般的内心燃烧出一种恐惧——他的确该杀死这个西斯，无论是为了绝地，还是为了那个已经被他们带离了命运轨道的安纳金。  
“后天，他会在陨石带会见一个被他威胁的商人和银行业的会计。非常隐秘的一次对话。在会计和商人之间有两个标准时的时间差，我们潜伏在陨石带等待时机，就能不动声色潜入他的飞船。可是机会只有一次。”欧比旺说，将一个背囊扔给了维达，“我的计划就是这么简单，里边有你要的东西，光剑还在我这里，明天要过去的时候，我自然会打开你的抑制环。毕竟，我要考虑我的安全，还有你那烂到家的精神屏障术！”  
维达没有意见，他检查一次背囊里的物品。  
并不意外觉察到了欧比旺做的非常隐秘的针对背囊者的催眠气体释放器。  
他不信任我，即使我已经改邪归正了也不信任我！  
得了，你值得他信任吗？是屠杀圣殿这点，还是背叛他这点？还是最终杀死了他这点？  
维达想到了，居然笑了出来，他拆了一个炸弹，然后将火线跟催眠器的发动装置接驳到一起。这样当欧比旺发动催眠器想要阻止他行动的时候，能得到的将会是他的毁灭。  
维达做完这点，就安心的把背囊推到一边了，欧比旺果然来收走了背囊。或许他还会检查一下维达又没私藏武器。可是维达已经不关心了。维达现在想做的只有一件事，就是好好睡一觉，养精畜锐。  
帕尔帕廷从来不是容易对付的人。  
而维达却并不想欧比旺死去。  
维达想，他曾经无数次想象报复这个他最恨的男人，而现在，他却希望他不死。多讽刺！

 

10

一路突击飞船，两个人的行动不比以前的默契，各自有着二十年来的习惯动作，却又似乎有什么从未改变......到最后配合地仿佛他们还是当年的“最佳搭档”一样。

然而什么都变了。维达知道，欧比旺当然也知道。

即使如此，面对西斯气质全开的西迪厄斯—帕尔帕庭，他们还是各自倒吸一口气。

维达，你不能怕，如果你还要恐惧的话，就把这份恐惧用到杀死他身上吧！

维达如此在心里头说着，眼睛变得更红了。

欧比旺只稍微瞥了一眼这里。

帕尔帕庭双手持剑，站在高处俯视着他们。

“达斯·维达。”

一开口，就让两个人呆住了。

“从你来到这个宇宙开始，我就注意到你了，我注意着宇宙的各处力量，比绝地武士会更甚，你截取海盗物资给我留下了线索。我用西斯的秘法看到了你的故事—结局！”

“既然如此你更知道！废话少说！”说着维达就率先冲了上去，欧比旺抓紧补上。

西迪厄斯大笑着，疯狂地笑着。他是那么强大，而维达搞不好还没有很好适应他的新身体，而欧比旺的心理也未必多适应新身体。西迪厄斯心中转过一万种盘算，最后却是笑容凝固在脸上。

“原力抑制剂！？”

“对，那个疯狂科学家的产品，你还没发现他，而我已经认识他，因为我是来自未来。”欧比旺说着，和维达一个配合，把西迪厄斯逼到舰桥上，西迪厄斯越发体力不支。

“你们怎么给我下药.......”

“哦，新议员，想给你下药的人不太多，但是给议员下药也并没那么难。没错，不是你的日常饮食，是你在议会的官方饮食，我也没想到那么轻易，大概这个原力抑制剂也不属于议会登记的毒物吧！从我们打算对你下手开始，我就做好了这个准备！”

欧比旺贴心解释，然后维达从他身侧攻出来，杀的西迪厄斯一把光剑脱手。西迪厄斯一阵恼怒，举手就是强大的原力爆发开来，他的垂死挣扎让安纳金首当其冲被弹了开去，欧比旺正要打配合攻上来，西迪厄斯深知维达抱着必死的决心来杀自己，他现在无法利用维达的犹豫，他只拥有维达的恨与必杀的决心，他的突破口只能在欧比旺！这样想着，西迪厄斯有爆发了一阵原力，推搡下来很多杂物，欧比旺一时退后，而维达直接被压在底下。

“瞧瞧，肯诺比，我在水镜的故事里没怎么关注你，但也知道，你死了师父又被徒弟背叛，你隐忍二十年想要指导那个少年杀死他的父亲！我真不知道你是怎么想的，你居然让他杀他父亲而期盼这之后我不会得到他！？你真的不是我的帮手嘛？”

欧比旺不说话，三式大师的他，最擅长就是等待反击时机。

“肯诺比，我告诉你一个事实。你的计划落空了，杀死我的不是年轻的天行者，而是年长的天行者，我们可怜可恶可恨的维达尊主！”

西迪厄斯发誓他看到欧比旺的手指动了一动，然而他的攻击居然都被欧比旺格挡住了，而因为两次原力操控他的体力流逝更快.......

西迪厄斯发现自己怎么这么蠢，只想着以肯诺比做突破口，完全忘了肯诺比意志力之强大熬过了另一个世界的六十年都没去死，他也是坚信西迪厄斯是万恶之源的人，他怎么会相信西迪厄斯的话！？然而西迪厄斯的突破口的确是肯诺比，而肯诺比的突破口却是在——安纳金天行者——达斯维达！

西迪厄斯一个翻转跳到了达斯维达的废墟上，他面目狰狞地动用他的原力闪电，扫开了废墟，也电醒了头上还带着血的达斯维达。

“哈哈哈哈，达斯·维达，你以为你还能再杀我一次吗？不，你依然是我的奴隶，永远！”

11

欧比旺从来没有发现自己握不住光剑，当年在穆斯塔法对决安纳金的时候都没有，可是这次他居然发现自己的手抖到握不住光剑了......

“西迪厄斯！你必须死！我能杀你一次！就能杀你第二次！”

“别忘了，你上一次杀了我，把我扔到了大熔炉，你自己，哦，我可怜的维达尊主，熬着原力闪电把我扔了下去，自己也因为维生系统被闪电破坏了而必死无疑！你真的很有牺牲精神啊，不对，你爱你的孩子，你爱那个年轻的天行者，但是你以为你还有被原谅的资格吗！？”

“我的事情，由不到你管！”

维达一下子把光剑吸了过来又开始了猛攻。

西迪厄斯还在说着刺激维达的话，统统都是关于维达穿越之前的最后一战——那场欧比旺绝对不知道，也无法想象的父子战斗。那明明在西迪厄斯的掌控之下进行，维达已经显露败象，却最终因为卢克的善良与对爱的信任，得到了救赎的光与暗的争斗。

可是欧比旺只意识到一件事情。

维达杀了西迪厄斯，维达杀了皇帝，维达消灭了黑暗面，连同他自己在内。维达，不，安纳金真的平衡了原力，即使以一种近乎残酷却有效的办法，他最终投靠了光明，因为有人信他还能回归光明，因为那个人到最后都坚持他心底有爱......

那不是达斯·维达，眼前的也不是达斯·维达，眼前就是那个欧比旺·肯诺比在塔图因日夜怀念的——安纳金·天行者！却也是欧比旺在囚禁他的时间里，想尽办法说服自己杀死的手无寸铁的俘虏！原力啊，他所缅怀的一直就在他身边，而他差点就，他居然差点就永远失去知道的机会，并亲手杀死了他！？

“欧比旺！”安纳金的急切呼喊唤醒了欧比旺的惊恐，原力在上，好在是年轻的身体，欧比旺飞快反应过来，举起光剑格挡住了西迪厄斯的猛烈攻势。

“没想到，肯诺比，这就是真相！你把你的徒弟扔在了火山堆里，扔在了黑暗中，让他自生自灭，所以我才能捡到他啊！我真该好好谢谢你！”

愤怒，欧比旺前所未有的愤怒，他不知道，他的愤怒让西迪厄斯都一时失神，而安纳金就在此时上前竟然擒住了西迪厄斯——在刚才的对决中，他因为太冒进光剑被西迪厄斯打掉了。可是即使如此，安纳金杀帕尔帕庭的愿望都没变过，所以他说，他喊道——

“欧比旺！引爆！”

安纳金的声音让欧比旺一下子清醒过来，欧比旺仿佛恢复了当初和安纳金的默契，他知道这个是什么意思，他知道了安纳金对自己的背囊做了什么小手脚。他太清楚了，这是他的徒弟，这是他的安纳金！他怎么可能不知道他要做什么呢！？

所以欧比旺没有引爆，他直接攻了上去，西迪厄斯利用安纳金对欧比旺不引爆行为的一时不快逃脱了控制，并将安纳金推下舰桥。

“你已经控制不了你自己了，肯诺比，你应该听你的徒弟，我未来的徒弟的！”

这句话让欧比旺更加愤怒，然而这次西迪厄斯再也没有为这份愤怒惊喜，他轻而易举就要将光剑刺向欧比旺的腹部——一把红色光剑挡住了他，那是西迪厄斯的光剑——安纳金捡到了他的光剑冲上来格挡在欧比旺之前。

安纳金挡在了欧比旺之前，看着那个背影，欧比旺觉得自己就要哭出来了。

这是安纳金，这真的是安纳金！可是接下来的情况让欧比旺再也开心不起来了。

西迪厄斯砍下了安纳金持剑的右手，安纳金一声惨叫，向后转身用身体推开了还在发愣的欧比旺，然后左手接住了掉下的右手中的光剑，向后一刺。

动作利落而坚定，西迪厄斯未及反应，胸膛已经被开了一个洞。

“天行者！”西迪厄斯怒叫到，原力再一次在他身体爆发，将安纳金和欧比旺都轰出数米远，安纳金依然挡在了欧比旺身前，首当其冲的他又晕了过去。

12

欧比旺挣扎着起身为安纳金探息，让他庆幸的是安纳金只是晕过去了，可是右手的伤口也要尽快处理。

“肯诺比......”欧比旺全心全意看着安纳金，闻声才发现，西迪厄斯已经奄奄一息躺在地上，光剑刺穿他的心脏，无法流下鲜血，但是他命不久矣是不争的事实。

这个未来将会作恶多端的阴谋家如今只能在这个不知名的飞船上对着欧比旺伸出他无力而苍白的手——就是这只手，翻手为云覆手为雨，搅得整个银河系天翻地覆，毁掉了多少人的人生？！

“可怜的肯诺比，你还不赶紧跑？不然的话，你又要救不了你重要的人了，像你的师父，像你的徒弟......哦，不对，穆斯塔法那一次你够快了。然后你就把他扔在黑暗中留给了我，将所有恨和怨都留给了他！可怜的肯诺比，你想要的一切都是你自己推开的，就像现在一样，就算你把他拥入怀中，你也无法得到他！你将会再次失去他！你再也要不回你想要的一切！哪怕你就是想要一个天行者！哈哈哈哈哈！”

无意义的讽刺和话语，却字字句句敲打在欧比旺的心中，锻造出即使二十年风霜都无法让他熄灭的心头之火。

绝地教条是不杀无反抗能力之人。

欧比旺知道，欧比旺清楚。

但是这个人，绝对不可饶恕！

欧比旺想着，轻轻放下安纳金，打开了光剑，一步步走向西迪厄斯。

神奇的是，这个一身罪恶，充满各种阴谋的老人这一刻却仿佛不再畏惧死亡。

看着欧比旺一步步走来，西迪厄斯却吐着血开始了狂笑。

“哦，不行，太慢了，太慢了肯诺比，不够，还不够，你无法要回你的一切，无论是你爱的人，还是爱你的人......还是你在这个时空的唯一，不够啊，肯诺比，你将会再次失去你的徒弟，你将会再次失去安纳金·天行者！”

欧比旺举起了光剑，坚定而果断地砍向了西迪厄斯的脖子。

“你将会再次失去你的徒弟！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

笑声消失了，欧比旺却开始大喘气。

有什么东西消失了，又有什么东西，仿佛在他心中扎根了。

不能信他，欧比旺想，现在最重要的，还是安纳金！对，安纳金！

扛着安纳金回飞船肯定不是一个顺利的过程。

其实欧比旺还有很多事情该做，例如给西迪厄斯的飞船做一些假象，例如再给西迪厄斯的死对外做一些手段。然而没有事情比安纳金重要，没有任何事情比欧比旺挽救回安纳金重要！什么都没有欧比旺的安纳金重要！

等到欧比旺终于能把安纳金放到病床上休息，欧比旺只觉得比他过得二十年还要长。

安纳金安详地睡在了氧气舱内，透过玻璃可以看到安纳金的睡颜是那么安静、美丽.......除了那只断手。

欧比旺终于忍不住自己的情绪，一下子捂着脸就哭出来了。

即使是安纳金背叛的时候，他也忍住没哭。

可是这次他再也忍不住了。

他一直想要的其实就在他身边，他却差点自己亲手抹杀掉了，他却差点再一次永远地失去了......原力啊，为什么要如此残酷！？

可笑的是，欧比旺明白，如果不是这次西迪厄斯告诉他们，他就会永远不知道，永远否认维达就是安纳金——因为二十年的苦痛让他不会愿意承认的，即使事实如此......


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当然如果是维达的话我会选躁狂症
> 
> 顺便欧比某段话是我对欧比人生的最大感想
> 
> 这就是为啥我喜欢黑化的原因。
> 
> 正如张无忌给人的感想一样，他是最有黑化理由的人，可是他从来没有，这样的人其实更让我敬佩......可惜用在欧比身上的时候我多少还是觉得憋屈，所以我那么乐得黑化欧比
> 
> 唉，但还是佩服欧比 
> 
> 可是看EP4我真不觉得欧比是圣父，他是真腹黑！

13

安纳金醒来的时候，反应非常大，安纳金挣脱了所有医疗器材，甚至让方圆二十米的玻璃爆裂了，他没想到自己被脱掉了禁止环。以往他醒来见到欧比旺其实都是反应过度的，他还是维达，而欧比旺还是欧比旺，他们依然是敌对的人，安纳金也许不恨欧比旺，但是他恐惧被伤害，再次被伤害，可是禁止环的电击能让他醒来，虽然痛苦，却让他记起了现状。

可是这次没有。

欧比旺冲上来的举动只让安纳金更加往后边退去，眼神里带着的不是憎恨，而是恐惧，他恐惧欧比旺，无论是什么原因。

欧比旺读懂了这点.......他养育了安纳金，他在沙漠里怀念他二十年，正是因此，他一眼就读懂了安纳金的情绪，他看着安纳金对他戒备至极的样子，他看着安纳金一醒来就不顾身上伤口，疯狂挣扎，然后像一只猛兽面对绝境那样，用备战乃至于孤注一掷的动作蜷缩在角落中嘶吼......安纳金在恐惧他。

无论他如何喊叫，那一声声“安纳金”仿佛永远不能传达到安纳金的心里......

安纳金终于是安定下来了。

被右手的疼痛刺激到，麻醉剂散去的痛感终于让他清醒了。

他近乎是惨叫出来的。

他看向右手时候的表情明晃晃写着绝望。

欧比旺终于抓准机会冲了上去，撕开自己的袖子开始为安纳金包扎了。

“你不能乱动了，你不该乱动！右手的伤口再撕裂开，假肢只能更更以后安装了，还可能有后遗症。”

“啊！你，你脱了我的抑制环.......”

“你受伤了！？还装什么抑制环！？”

“你还给我打麻药！？”

“你这什么疯话？”

安纳金的眼神却明晃晃告诉欧比旺他真的在惊讶。

“......安纳金？”欧比旺仿佛知道了什么，他将安纳金的脸扳向自己，让他直面自己，“告诉我......无麻手术？”

安纳金却只是将头甩开，无视欧比旺的阻止。

“西迪厄斯呢！？”

“回答我！安纳金！”

“安纳金·天行者已经死了！”

安纳金就那样侧躺在地上，一头凌乱，一脸狼狈，一身血迹，近乎绝望地呼喊出来。

“然后达斯·维达在岩浆中站起来了......我的欲望，憎恨，恐惧......”

欧比旺却一把抱住安纳金，无论如何。

“可是卢克把安纳金从达斯维达之中救回来了......”

“安纳金，现在站在我面前的，是安纳金·天行者！我知道！我确信！”

安纳金却是冷冷的用左手推开了他，即使无力推开，那份隔阂真真实实传递到了欧比旺的心中了......安纳金在拒绝他。

“卢克想要相信安纳金·天行者。但是达斯·维达就是安纳金·天行者。这是事实。”

声音越来越弱，推搡的力度也渐渐弱了下去。

流血与情绪失控让安纳金好不容易累积起来的力气都消失了。安纳金最终昏昏沉沉地晕倒在了欧比旺不肯放开的怀中。欧比旺却忘了要给他治疗了。

欧比旺没有哭，但是有一把声音在他脑海里久久不散。

救不了吗？真的，挽救不回来吗？

14

安纳金再次醒来的时候情况总算好点，他还是情绪爆发，但是醒来的时候欧比旺不再说话了，只是讲述了西迪厄斯已死的事情，没有将他伪造现场的事情说出来，也不用说，欧比旺只是抛出了新闻直播画面。

“你还是让我把抑制环戴上吧，再来一次我可不能担保这个破烂的卫星还承受得住......”

欧比旺没有说话，只是再次替安纳金包扎好伤口。

安纳金看着欧比旺低沉的眼眸，有什么欲言又止。

“那个，”安纳金叫住要离开的欧比旺，“谢谢你。”

“本来，这种手术就不该做无麻。”

“我是说卢克。”安纳金说，话语里有几分不自在，有点点不甘心，却更多的，是一个沧桑父亲对孩子的自豪与爱意：“我死的时候，坚信卢克是帕德梅派来救我的.......其实也是多得你吧，欧比旺，谢谢你，保护着卢克，保护着，保护着蕾雅，让他们，让他能来救我。”

安纳金大概是哭了，但是他别过脸去。

“谢谢你为卢克做的一切，真的，谢谢你。”

欧比旺没说话，他走出了医疗室，然后跌坐在医疗室的墙后。

不，欧比旺想，这个真的不是达斯·维达！

他就是我的安纳金！

可是，欧比旺又忍不住想了，他想起自己近乎杀死安纳金的每一个时刻。

不！安纳金没有死！我能够挽回！我们还能够重新开始！

欧比旺仿佛说服自己一样想到......那么坚定而偏执地想到。

安纳金每一次睡醒都无法摆脱黑暗面的情绪，每一次都造成了小规模原力爆发，欧比旺不得不如他所说，给他安上了原力抑制环。如此，安纳金反而能恢复地快些。

治疗期间他们没有再说过话，全部都是医疗上的对话。

欧比旺偶尔会乘着飞船外出购买资源，或者说，抢夺那些星际海盗的资源。最重要的还是，欧比旺还是想要给安纳金一个最好的义肢。

虽然他跟安纳金没有多少联络，但是既然是安纳金，那么欧比旺就愿意为他做一切事情。

然而不知为何，仿佛总有一根刺插在欧比旺心口，让他连冥想都不得安宁——他接触不到安纳金的想法。是原力抑制环的问题吗？安纳金是在拒绝他吗？拒绝回到欧比旺的身边？欧比旺无数次想要撇开这样的想法......但是他做不到，他越是想要摆脱，却越陷在这里头。尤其是现实就是他跟安纳金仿佛连对话都有隔阂。他无数次想要打破这个隔阂，他想要帮助安纳金，或者说，他想要和安纳金重新开始，不是师徒也无所谓，甚至不是朋友，哪怕只是友好的陌生人。可是他总觉得，安纳金在有意无意躲避着他，躲避着他的对话，躲避着他的触碰，甚至躲避着他的目光。

欧比旺，冷静，平和，你等了二十年，你在风沙中等待了二十年......你终于等到了你梦中的那个人了，你善于等待，让时间抚平一切吧！安纳金已经在你身边了，他就在这里，等他适应这一切吧......一切黑暗都已经离你远离，会好的......

有了这番自我抚慰，欧比旺简直不能更明白自己的爆发是为何了。

一地狼藉，治疗用的药水，形形色色的药丸，欧比旺总是把医疗室清洁的干干净净，也总让安纳金换上干净洁白的病号服，所以当安纳金颓然倒在医疗室角落的时候，欧比旺才发现，安纳金的身子竟然是那么单薄，脸色竟然是那么苍白，双眸是那么一潭死水。

“你，你想要自杀！？”

“.......”

“回答我！”

“我只是，不知为何活着，痛能让我觉得我活着，但是我为何活着.......”

15

这个时代的医疗机器人给出的答案是“重度抑郁症”。

欧比旺害怕安纳金再趁自己没发现的时候做出什么自残乃至于自杀的行为，为了不让他做出如此举动，他只好给安纳金打安眠药，并且结实地困住安纳金。他想起西迪厄斯那次，安纳金直接将催眠装置改装成自爆装置，他的自毁倾向是那么明显，欧比旺居然一直相信他能够自愈？！要是他能够自我疗伤，二十年前根本就不会诞生出达斯·维达！

欧比旺应该帮助他，欧比旺可以帮助他，只剩下欧比旺能够帮助他了。

欧比旺，倾听安纳金的话，接纳他，让他找到生活的希望。

“可是罪孽依然是罪孽。”

“我不记得我杀过多少人了，但是我记得我每一次杀人的惨叫声和嘶喊声。”

“即使穿越了，我做过的事情，我清楚，你清楚，罪依然是罪。所以，即使穿越了，我依然是达斯·维达，我依然是一个西斯。我回归光明面，但是我依然需要面对我的罪孽。欧比旺，你不能代替我向任何人赎罪，如同你不能代替任何人原谅我一样。你对着绝地圣殿，你敢说，你有资格替他们原谅我吗？”

看来黑暗面没有夺走他的理智，或者说抑郁症导致身在黑暗面中的安纳金，冷静到近乎冷酷，说出这番话时候的语气，只让欧比旺觉得自己就要无法呼吸了。

我想要原谅你！我花了二十年都无法原谅你！我现在终于能够欺骗我自己原谅你！为何你要让我做出选择！？为何你要我在你和绝地圣殿之间做出选择！？

“我养育了你十年，我为你守护你的孩子二十年.......为何你要这么对我！？”

欧比旺终于是哭出来了，他握住安纳金的双肩，手指握得咯咯作响，他近乎无望地抬起头，看到的却是安纳金沧桑且悲伤到平静的蓝色眼眸。

“我很抱歉，欧比旺。然而一句道歉，无法抚平我的罪恶。即使死也无法.......卢克救赎了我，也许甚至原谅我，或者没有，但是罪依然是罪。”

“那你就更不能死！”

“......是的，我无权选择死亡......但是我真应该活着吗？”

“你要活着！”欧比旺抬起头，执着到近乎疯狂地嘶吼出来：“为我活着！”

“你不能在抛下我一次！原力啊！你就没想过我吗！？我六十多岁了！我为了你，因为你，我，我承受了多少......我活该承受这么多吗！？都是我活该吗！？”

安纳金的眼眸开始染上了一层黑色，他颤抖着捂着头俯下身。

“安纳金！？”

“不，别说话，我，我不要......我不想，我不想愤怒，我不想，我不想再成为维达！”

安纳金在压抑自己，也许是在压抑的过程中渐渐变异了吧。他意识到自己的罪，他意识到自己的恶，卢克的救赎反而让穿越过来的他觉得自己过去的黑暗那么无法隐藏，起码无法再在自己的脑海里隐藏。无论他说多少次他要回归光明面，无论他多少次说服自己不要让卢克失望，结果都是他更加无可奈何地滑落到黑暗面的深处。越是向往光明，就越无法忽视自身的黑暗，越是想要奔向光明，他就发现自己脚下的黑暗是那么的浓郁。他无数次想要说服自己自己能变好，可是愤怒，恐惧，憎恨再次涌上他的脑海，就在他即将爆发的时候，厚重的呼吸声都会在他耳边响起......维达就是安纳金天行者，无论如何否认都是真实的，所以他轻易就能变回那个黑色的恐怖化身，他最不想要再回到的状态，却是他真实存在的二十年。于是安纳金只能更加压抑自己，因为他不想要再变回维达，他想变得更好......他能吗？

欧比旺看着安纳金背对着自己侧躺蜷缩在角落瑟瑟发抖的样子，眼泪仿佛流干了，那在塔图因日晒风吹二十年灰烬一般的内心仿佛被并不存在的冷风一吹，全散掉了。

没有什么救赎，没有什么重新再来，有的只是似是而非，有的只是，更无情的痛。

“你将会再次失去你的徒弟！”西迪厄斯的声音，在欧比旺脑海中响起。


	5. 5

16

开始的时候只是要求安纳金只准呆在最初的囚室里。但是他还能活动，大概最初还是想要保守一点，然而颓唐过后，就是又一次无法自制的自残倾向。有手有脚的安纳金根本无法被欧比旺永远监控住。脚链，手铐，甚至是监禁服，每三个小时放出来一次......

欧比旺不再和安纳金说话了，安纳金也甚少说话，他对欧比旺的一切安排都坦然接受。

或者说，除了接受他还能选择什么。

偶尔他会透过囚室那小小的玻璃窗看到欧比旺凝视着他，他心里头也疑问，为何欧比旺不放弃自己呢？自己真的值得被拯救吗？

越这么想，却不是被拯救，却越是自我厌弃......越是看着欧比旺忧心忡忡的的眼神，安纳金就越是愧疚难当。

欧比旺的话没有被安纳金听进去吗？当然有，但是他已经无力做任何反应了，他自觉连自己都无法原谅自己，谈何去为了别人而活？而且他曾经选择为了帕德梅而活，结果呢？他的选择总是那么冲动而愤怒，枉论正确，光是不拖累别人，就该感激原力了。

安纳金觉得自己累了，他每日头脑昏沉，思绪永远随着自己那无法控制的情绪起起落落，抑制环让他隔绝了和原力的联系，他只能让原力在自己体内打转，晕头转向的，慢慢游荡向体内深处，心灵的深处，够造成一片黑色，黑色中又传来了让他胆颤的呼吸器的声音。

安纳金总是从这样的幻境中醒来，一头冷汗随着他的发丝滴在地上，他又听见了厚重的呼吸声——来源于他自己——和梦中的那么相像。他只能勉力扭动原力导致抑制环电击，从而让自己脱离，循环往复，直到晕过去。

欧比旺终于是忍不住了，他走进了房间，放下了已经奄奄一息的安纳金，将他被汗水沾湿的头轻轻抱入怀中。光是身体的触碰，欧比旺就能感受到安纳金那混乱而黑暗与光明交缠不休的原力，光是接触就让他觉得疯狂，觉得悲痛欲绝。欧比旺就这样颤抖着将手放在了安纳金的头上，他一点点撩开遮挡在安纳金脸上被汗水黏住的发丝，他一点点整理着安纳金的头发，动作非常轻，非常抖，而在这些动作之间，他尝试将自己的原力伸向安纳金，他尝试引导安纳金体内的原力安定下来。

那是如此的混乱无章的存在啊，他的原力在这股交缠撕打的力量面前是多么的渺小。

可是他已经不能再坐视不理了，你让他如何能再站在一边看着安纳金受苦呢？

“安尼，”印象中，他从未在安纳金面前这样叫过，然而这个名字如今却脱口而出，他俯身轻声向安纳金的耳朵诉说着：“安尼，为了我，活下去，就当是为了我......我们只剩下对方，我们只有对方，为了我，活下来，我恳求你，我请求你，我要求你！”

安纳金只觉得有什么随着那股声音融入了自己那起伏不定的原力之中，那么弱小却坚定，那么无助却又不肯散去。如同黑暗之中的一个路标，顽强而执拗地要求自己前行下去，无论往后是否还是黑暗......

欧比旺如此做了好几天，让他惊喜的是安纳金的确有好转的迹象，这让他惊喜，让他稍微放松了对安纳金的看管。可惜偶尔出现在安纳金手上或身上的伤痕又让他愤怒了，哪怕次数正在减少，欧比旺愤怒地再次将安纳金锁了起来，他狠狠地为安纳金包扎，不得不厉声质问安纳金。

哪怕他的自毁倾向也许并不是他自己选择的，而是疾病赋予的，他也愤怒。欧比旺没有发现自己越来越没办法控制愤怒了，他明明一向是控制愤怒的好手。而安纳金自然也没发现，他只是低着头，接受欧比旺的一切动作，无论是拥抱还是粗暴的拉扯，无论是囚禁还是释放，他接受欧比旺给予的一切。他已经不知道自己到底要做什么了，他已经不知道相信自己还能做成什么了，所以他选择了听从那个路标——听从欧比旺在原力中反复说给他听的话语。

“为了欧比旺活着吧.......”

如何都好，起码有个人，要求你活着，哪怕只是想让你活着赎罪......

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3发文啊！！！好多操作不会！！纯英语操作果然还是有难度啊OTZ


End file.
